star_crossed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Tapping's first affair
Amanda Tapping's first affair (1997-2016) was the first affair Amanda Tapping had during her marriage. History 1997-2016 Amanda Tapping has a secret lover named Typhuss James Halliwell (Don't tell Alan.! Amanda Tapping is having a affair but Alan Doesn't Know About it!, Don't tell Alan!. Amanda Tapping started her affair with Typhuss in 1997 by that point "Amanda Tapping had been married to Alan Kovacs for three years"!.) Tapping's affair with Typhuss continues to this day and Tapping is able to hide her affair from Alan!. Recently, Amanda Tapping's husband Alan Kovacs followed her after Amanda Tapping left her house to have sex with Typhuss, her lover, the affair was almost found out but Amanda Tapping's followers of the Church of Buffy were able to drive Alan away. Amanda made a statement to her followers: "Thank you for driving Alan away from me, my affair would have been found out by my husband and the "sex with my lover Typhuss was great!." Tapping continues to hide her affair from Alan with the help of the Church of Buffy, her followers. As of 2014 and 2015 Amanda Tapping and Typhuss are still lovers. Amanda Tapping has been having an affair with Typhuss for 18 years, snice 1997. Alan still doesn't know!, Alan is clueless about Amanda Tapping's affair with Typhuss!. Amanda Tapping made a statement about her 18 years affair with Typhuss to her followers: "Alan is still clueless about my love affair with my lover Typhuss, its been going on for 18 years now!. I am a slut-cheating wife who is cheating on my husband and proud of it!." In 2016 Alan had a car accident while driving home and died an hour later, Amanda was sad: "Alan and I were married for 22 years! What am I going to do without him!. Now I do not have a man in my bed having sex with me. (Alan never found out about my affair, "now I do have a man in my bed having sex with me not my husband but my lover!". "I was able to hide my affair from Alan for 19 years!.") Amanda Tapping continues her affair with Typhuss after Alan's car accident . Amanda Tapping calls her lover on her cell phone: "I am coming right over!, we are going to have sex!, take your clothes off! Get in bed!." Amanda arrives in her lover's bedroom, Amanda: "Ready for some wild sex!". Typhuss: "Yes, I'm ready for wild sex, Amanda you're a slut!." Amanda had sex with Typhuss in her bedroom in his house. The next morning Amanda had more sex with Typhuss in the bedroom, Typhuss pinched Amanda's breasts and nipples. End of the affair Marriage to her Lover Typhuss James Halliwell In 2016, Amanda Tapping married her lover Typhuss James Halliwell, ending her 19 years affair with Typhuss. Amanda Tapping can now have sex with Typhuss without hiding it or having an affair. As of 2016, Amanda Tapping still lives with her husband, Typhuss James Halliwell, in Vancouver, British Columbia. Honeymoon to Hawaii :"That was the best sex I have ever had in my life!. :—Amanda Tapping on her honeymoon Amanda and Typhuss went on their honeymoon to Hawaii to a nude beach and Amanda had wild sex with Typhuss in their room. Later at night Amanda had more sex with Typhuss in the bedroom in their room. The next morning Amanda had more sex with Typhuss in the bedroom, Typhuss pinched Amanda's breasts and nipples. Return home and new life with Typhuss :"''I can have sex with Typhuss without hiding it or having an affair." :—Amanda Tapping on her new life, 2016 A week later Amanda and Typhuss returned to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Amanda had sex with Typhuss in the bedroom in their room. The next morning Amanda had more sex with Typhuss in the bedroom, Typhuss pinched Amanda's breasts and nipples. Category:Affairs